our mother
by Iwannagetitwrite
Summary: the Torklesons/almost home. Mr. Torkleson comes to the Morgan's house to talk to Millicent. Steven Floyd and Gregory fight over whose mother she is and Chuckie Lee is lost in between.
1. Chapter 1

_I really love these two (or just one) shows. They just never explained what happened to the two children in the first show. Here is my answer._

"man in the moon, I know my dream of a Paris romance is nothing more than that, but I... oh my God, is that Kirby Scrawgins?!" Dorthy Jane Torkleson stared agape out her window, "how'd he find me all the way out here? How did he get here?" she dashes down the stairs and throws open the door, "kirby! Is that you?"

the young curly blond boy dashes through the Seattle rain to the Morgan's front porch, falling to his knees, "Dorthy Jane, my lost love, I have found you!"

"how!? Tell me after you dry off, get in here." she pulls him inside.

After he finished soaking three towels and the living room rug he tells his story, "after we settled our issues, I felt lonely for awhile and I tried to love other girls but it wasn't the same. I was hoping that you would have realized your love for me and felt the same way."

"oh, Kirby."

"well, like, yeah. Of course heather would say that. She did? no." Molly Morgan walks down the stairs, talking on the phone and eating a fudge pop. She pauses, "I'll call you back. Dorthy Jane let a scarecrow in the house. Yeah, bye." she hangs up. "who is this and why is it here?"

"be nice Molly, this is Kirby Scrawgins and he came all this way from Oklahoma to tell me that he's still delusional."

"really? About what?"

"I have never been more sane. I LOVE YOU DORTHY JANE!"

Molly cracks up, "you two make a great couple."

"we do not!"

a male voice laughs hysterically from the closet, Gregory Morgan comes out holding a video camera. "this is great! I'm getting an A+ in social studies, guaranteed."

"how much did you record?"

"all of it."

Dorthy Jane jumps up and knocks the camera from his hands.

Kirby runs over and pops out the tape, running away with it. Molly laughs at the scene. They run into the kitchen where Millicent Torkleson is making dinner. "Kirby?"

he throws it to Gregory as Dorthy Jane catches her hands over his throat.

"Dorthy Jane! Let that boy go! You know better."

she lets go, "sorry mama."

"say that to him."

"sorry kirby." she dashes out and starts strangling Greg. He tosses it to Molly and DJ lets go.

"hmm, who wants this more?"

"me!"

"no, I do!"

she licks her fudge pop, "let's see, what's it worth?"

"I'll give you my entire allowance for a week!"

"I'll pass any hot guys who ask me out to you!"

"I'll buy you those tickets you've been looking for!

"I'll play hooky from chicken in a hat so you can be alone with the boss."

Molly thinks and agrees, "deal." she stuffs the fudge pop into the tape and hands it over.

"my homework..." Greg whimpers.

DJ walks triumphantly into the kitchen and sees Kirby giving her shocked mother some water.

"what's wrong mother?"

"get Chuckie Lee and Mary Sue in here please."

"yes mama." she runs and returns with siblings in tow. "what is it?"

"your father... is in town, and wants to talk to me."

"what about, mama?" Mary Sue asks.

"I don't know sweetheart."

"do you think he doesn't want Ruth Ann and Steven Floyd anymore?" Chuckie Lee asks.

"I don't know."

"who are they?" Gregory asks.

"I need to lay down. Dorthy Jane, you explain." she rises and heads upstairs.

Once everyone was seated she told the disheartening tale, "when daddy and mama got a divorce we were already struggling to pay the mortgage, we took in a boarder named Hodges and after a year with us he died of a heart attack. We tightened our belts but it still wasn't enough. Daddy asked mama if he could take custody of some of us and she let him. We still lost the mortgage and came to live here."

"I miss boarder Hodges." Mary Sue laments.

"you'll like Ruth Ann and Steven Floyd. They're our siblings." Chuckie Lee states.

"you'll get to know them when they get here." Dorthy Jane comments. "when do they get here, Kirby?"

"tomorrow."

part two, coming soon. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Let's see what's next..._

Knock, knock, knock

Mr. Morgan answers the front door and sees a tall blond fellow and two dark haired children. "may I help you?"

"yeah, is Millicent Torkleson here?"

"yes, who are all of you?"

"I'm her ex-husband, perhaps she's mentioned me?"

Mr. Morgan stares in shock, "yeah, she has. Will you come in?"

"No. I need to talk to Millicent later but I have some business I need to take care of first. I going to leave these munchkins here, if you don't mind."

"that's fine, we can watch them until you get back."

"thanks." he turns to the kids, "Now, Steven Floyd, Ruth Ann, be nice. Give me the matches." the boy reluctantly pulls out a pack of matches and hands them over. "good, I'll be back in a few hours. Love you kiddos." he hugs both and leaves.

Mr. Morgan smiles nervously, as Steven Floyd studies him suspiciously and Ruth Ann pushes past in awe. Mr. Morgan keeps his eyes on him while also turning his head, "Mrs. Torkleson! It's for you!" Mrs. Torkleson walks down the stairs and sees the kids, she squeals, "Ruth Ann! Steven Floyd! I've missed you!" she envelops them in a hug.

"we've missed you too mama." Steven Floyd relaxes. Footsteps thump on the stairs, Gregory, Mary sue, and Chuckie Lee poke their heads over the rail. The Torkleson youths cry out excitedly and tackle them joyously. Gregory stared at the newcomers, unsure. He plasters on a smile, joking, "so, there Are more of you."

"who are you?" SF asks, weary friendliness showing.

"Gregory Morgan. You play hoops?"

"against your scrawny hide? Sure." he says in a mild taunt.

Greg huffs, "I'm not scrawny." the two run out the back. Ruth Ann sits on the couch and tells all.

"welcome to chicken in a hat, what would you like?" Molly asks the tall blond customer.

"I'll have a... how many pieces in a stetson?" he asks. A crash comes from the kitchen.

"excuse me." She turns and checks. "what are you doing?"

Dorthy Jane pulls her in, "that's my father!"

Molly seemed shocked, "that's your dad? You never said he was cute."

"Molly! ew."

"what do you want me to do about it?"

"just... don't let him know I'm here."

"okay."

he calls from the front, "is everything alright back there?"

Molly shouts, "we're fine!" she zips her lips and heads back up, "sorry about that, the new guy just slipped on the wax."

"I know a yarn when I hear one but I'm not gonna pry. Now how many pieces are in the stetson?"

she takes his order and watches as he sits in a booth with a normal looking brunette. She tells DJ this, who pokes her head out. They watch as he talks excitedly with the lady for an hour and a half. Then he stands, leans over, and kisses her sweetly. They leave, heading in opposite directions. Something broke inside Dorthy Jane, a well of tears bubbled inside her. She runs to the storage closet to cry her eyes out. Mel looks up from his newspaper and shrugs. Molly glares at him, "get to work!" he jumps up in surprise and obeys. She stands outside and waits til the crying slows, then opens it. stepping inside, she sits next to her and pulls her into a hug. They stay like this for ten minutes before the boss opens the door to check on them. "what's going on?"

"it's her dad, can we go home early?"

"yes. Is she going to be okay?" he pulls them up.

"she'll be okay in a little while. Let's go home."

Dorthy Jane sniffs, "thank you Molly."

"I'm more than a pretty face, occasionally."

the back door opens and Gregory comes puffing through. He leans, out of breath, on the counter. Steven Floyd saunters in with the basket ball bouncing between his palms. He laughs, "and then Dorthy Jane totally freaked when she found the sardine Ruth Ann put in her pocket."

what air Gregory didn't have he lost, laughing. Chuckie Lee speeds into the kitchen and nearly turns him purple in a hug. A jealous look wandered over Steven Floyd's face until the youngest turns to him. "are you two getting along? I like that my two brothers are getting along."

Gregory sucks in a few extra lungfuls before pointing out, "not yet we aren't."

"sorry Gregory. I meant best friends." he smiles and Greg pats his head, pushes him out the room. "I'm gonna clean my room so you can see it Steven Floyd."

"not yet what?" SF frowns as soon as Chuckie Lee was gone.

"it's nothing." he smiles disarmingly, "It's just this bond we have, no biggie."

"okay." he responds with false belief. The door opens behind him and a cute girl walks in.

"Oh! Hi, who are you?" she asks.

Steven Floyd throws his charm at her, "Steven Floyd Torkleson, and who might you be?"

"Sam, I'm Gregory's girlfriend." she shakes his hand.

"really? I figured a beautiful lady like yourself would want a real man."

she frowns, "I don't want a real man, I wanted Gregory."

"thanks." Greg says sarcastically.

"sorry, no, that's not what I meant."

Steven Floyd laughs, "if you change your mind or just wanna play hoops, call me. I'll only be in town for a little while."

she smirks, "no thanks. I don't need anyone else."

"your loss."

she glares at him, turns to Gregory and says, "see you tonight. I have tickets, don't be late and Don't bring him."

"yes ma'am." Gregory smiles smugly. She smacks his arm, wiping it off. Sam heads to the living room. "what do you want my girlfriend for?"

"why did you steal my brother?"

"I didn't steal him! First, I didn't know you existed before yesterday and second, your dad is the one who started all this! If he had stayed and cared to be with all of you then your family wouldn't be living in this house!"

the thump of fist hitting face could be heard from upstairs. In twenty seconds everyone in the house dashed into the kitchen. Sam and Dorthy Jane fall to Gregory's side, helping him up. Dorthy Jane hands him over to Millicent, who washes his face, and turns, "Steven Floyd! What did you have to do that for?"

"he deserved it! He said papa didn't care about us!"

"Gregory!" Sam gasps.

"he's right." Dorthy Jane sighs. Everyone turns to her. Chuckie Lee protests, "that's not true! That's not what you said is it Gregory?"

"yes he did! He said if papa cared about us he would have stayed instead of running off to earn money!" SF accuses.

Millicent looks Gregory in his swollen eye, "did you say that?"

"sort of... what I meant to say was that if Mr. Torkleson didn't leave you, you wouldn't have come here and Molly and I would never have changed."

Millicent sighs, "yes, something good did come out of a bad situation but you didn't need to say that." she looks at Steven Floyd, "I know that you love your father but violence is not how you're supposed to handle this. I love you both and I love... loved him, but both he and I have moved on. Now I want the two of you to forgive each other and try to get along."

"I'm sorry, I... didn't mean it. I... I'm sorry." Gregory says sadly. All the energy sapped from his shoulders.

"yeah, I'm sorry too. I gave you quite a shiner though." SF shrugs. He walks out the kitchen door, leaving everyone in shock. Molly looks at Millicent, "he's one of yours? The others are so much better."

she glares at her and walks out to talk to Steven Floyd. Dorthy Jane and Sam care for Gregory's eye while the others leave the room.

The others pass the two on the couch. Millicent was smothering Steven Floyd in a hug, Molly interrupts for a second, "can I talk to you later?"

"what about?"

"Dorthy Jane."

"Okay."

she nods and runs upstairs. Millicent looks Steven Floyd in the face, "what is going on with you?"

"I don't know."

"what is it?"

"it's papa. He's getting married."

 _really!? Surprise, surprise. Please review._

 _let me know what you think. It's not done yet._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm making this up as I go along. Then again, that's the point._

"mama? Are you okay?" Steven Floyd looks worriedly at her.

"wha..? oh, I'm fine. He's what?" Millicent asks in shock.

"papa's marrying someone else mama."

she sighs, "I... don't know what to say. What is she like?"

"she's overly sweet, like she's trying to force us to like her."

"do you know why she does that?" she asks, rubbing his head.

"I don't care. I don't trust her." he crosses his arms.

"why?"

he breaks, "because she's not you!"

she pulls him close, "I love you too but that's no reason to not give her a chance."

"I know mama."

"how does Ruth Ann feel about this?"

he shrugs, "she doesn't want to talk to me."

"I'll talk to her." she hugs him again.

"I just want you to make it better mama." he stays long enough for a kiss on the head, "can I take a peek in Dorthy Jane's room?"

"no... you can go play with Chuckie Lee." she sighs, "Dorthy Jane! Can I talk to you?"

"yes mama?"

"come here."

"what is it Mama?"

"what did you find out today?"

Dorthy Jane fought the tears that threatened, "Papa... Papa," she lost, "papa's in love with another woman! They sat together at chicken in a hat and he kissed her mama!"

she hugs the sobbing mess until she calmed down, "you know he's been going out with other women since we separated."

"I know, but I had never actually seen him with someone else. I thought I was over this."

"maybe seeing them together made it hit home."

"maybe."

"she's his fiancee. Steven Floyd told me."

shock filled DJ's face before more tears broke out.

"I know, I know." Millicent hugs her tighter, fighting tears of her own. they sat like this before Chuckie Lee came bounding down the stairs.

"Mama! Mama!"

"yes Chuckie Lee?"

"Steven Floyd want's to take us to a movie! Can we? Huh, can we?"

"nothing rated R. I don't want you having nightmares."

"okay mama." he shouts up the stairs, "hurry up or I'm driving!"

steps pounded as SF, MS, and Molly came down. They dash out the door, DJ looks up, "can I go too?"

"yes."

she follows quickly.

About thirty minutes later the door bell rang. Millicent answers to find her ex and his fiancee standing there. She plasters on a smile, "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Millicent, I'd like you to meet Angie, my fiancee."

"well, come on in."

they walk in and her ex asks, "so, which one told you?"

"Steven Floyd. Coffee?"

"oh, I'd love some." Angie speaks.

"so, where are the kids?"

"Ruth Ann and Gregory are upstairs playing poker and the rest are at the movies."

"Poker?" Angie asks.

"I told them no cash." she pours the coffee.

"who's winning?" he wonders.

Gregory yells down, "can we use cheese?! We're out of candy!"

"yes, I'll bring it up!" she pulls out some cheese and dices them.

"you're taking this better than I thought you might."

"we settled this over a year ago. I'm happy that you found her but I want her to be careful. Not rushing headlong into a commitment before she knows the facts."

"I'm right here, and what facts?"

"nuthin' you need to worry your head over."

"just that he will run off for adventure and profit, leaving you lonely and pregnant."

"oh, I think I can handle that. I'm a traveling saleswoman. So, if he does run off, I'll find him."

"well then, I hope you'll be happy then."

"Millicent, the reason I can was to ask you to come to the wedding."

she pauses.

"for the kids sake."

"oh, is that all." she gives an odd little noise, "okay, I'll come for them."

"thanks Millicent."

"they'll be back in an hour." she leaves the room with the plate.

"I don't think she's so big on the idea."

"actually, she's taking it better then I thought."

"you could have handled that better you know."

"probably."

"you should have. How about you stay here and I'll talk to her." she leaves the kitchen and heads up the stairs. She knocks on the door with sound behind it. "Millicent, can I talk to you?"

she comes out, "what about?"

"just talk, without him."

"okay. Where?"

"mama, can he owe me kisses?" Ruth Ann pokes her head out, wiggling her eyebrows.

"no." both mother and mother-to-be respond.

"fine. Okay, you owe me truths. Are you in love with Dorthy Jane?" the door closes, muffling his answer. The two of them head down to talk on the couch.

"I'm sorry if you feel like I'm trying to take something that doesn't belong to me. Your ex and your children."

"no, I'm sorry. I believed that we were both completely over this but it just keeps comin' back. Maybe I just feel like he doesn't deserve better, to be happy because he ran away."

"whether you think I know what's in store or not I am ready. He doesn't deserve it but the children do. You are the perfect person in their eyes and I'm just here as a stand in."

"Steven Floyd said as much."

"I kind of figured that he would. Did he tell you that I'm trying to hard?"

"yep."

"I knew it. I'm just... I don't know, an overachiever? I choose to do something and completely overdo it."

"give it time, most mama's are. Those two need me but can't so they will look to you for that."

"I know."

"give it time. This will work."

"this conversation didn't take as long as I thought it would."

"yeah, so, have you picked out a wedding dress?"

"no, do you want to help me pick? I have like six options."

"let me see..."

 _I wasn't sure how the first meeting would go but I think this kinda works. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Last chapter. Please review._

"why do we have to go?" Gregory complains.

"because Millicent asked us too and we don't want to be rude." Mr. Morgan explains while adjusting his tie.

"I look really good in this tux Gregory." Chuckie Lee nod at his reflection.

Greg ruffles CL's hair, "now, you look cool."

"cool."

Mr. Morgan brushes it back down, "your mother wouldn't approve."

"okay Mr. Morgan. You look good too Gregory."

"how about sunglasses?"

"I don't know, I'll have to ask." Mr. Morgan adjusts Gregory's tie.

Millicent adjusts Angie's make-up. "I'm so glad there are no hard feelings between us."

"oh, that's all right. I just hope this doesn't blow up in your face. Now, stop talking. I don't want to smear."

the bridesmaids milled about preparing. As soon as she was done Millicent started on her own.

Angie admires herself until a question pops into her head, "do you like Mr. Morgan?"

Millicent smears her lipstick, "what?"

"you got a little..." Angie helps fix the damage, "okay, I've seen how you guy's interact and you are a nice couple. You've got chemistry, and his kids love you. Are you just reluctant or hung up?"

"I don't know. Yes I do like him and... I don't know."

"reluctant."

"you're as bad a Dorthy Jane."

"I'll take that as a complement."

Millicent shakes her head.

The wedding was beautiful, so was the bride. Gregory slept through it wearing sunglasses and Ruth Ann putting make-up on him. Mary Sue babbled in Mr. Morgan's ear the whole time. Millicent felt strangely calm about this unlike Dorthy Jane who spent the entire time in the bathroom, being immature. The reception was fun as everyone danced and ate. Sam caught the bouquet, making Gregory worried. Especially after he caught the band. Soon it ended with rice throwing and everyone headed home.

"my wedding wasn't nearly as nice." Millicent comments.

"mine was okay." Mr. Morgan carries Chuckie Lee to bed, "ours will be nicer."

"what?"

he stops to think about what he just said, "I mean... that when we do, er, marry someone I'll make it really nice?"

she smiles at him, "maybe, nothin' to fancy."

"okay." he smiles back.

 _Yay! I'm done. How did you like it?_


End file.
